Android Assassin
Android Assassin is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see a laboratory with some shadowy man. He is typing on a computer. "Awake my creation..." Said the man. There was a row of chambers on the wall. One of them opened, and a robotic humanoid android came out. "You know your orders." Said the man. "Yes, father." Said the Android. Next scene! Noah is sitting with Kierra on the tallest building in the town. Noah is enjoying a taco and a smoothie while Kierra has some fries and a shake. "Finally, you have some time to actually hang out with me." Said Kierra. Suddenly, the building they were on exploded. Out of the smoke came Cannonbolt. He crashed onto the ground, opened up, and let Kierra out. Then, the Android came. "I see I got yer attention, there." Said the Android. "Who are you?" Noah asked. "I am your death, Noah Segurason. I am Android #1306. But you can call me Deadly 13." Said the Android. Deadly 13 threw a punch, but Kierra kicked it. She tried to kick 13 in the face, but he caught it and threw her into a building. Noah rolled in a ball at 13 and struck him, but 13 threw Noah like a ball. Noah came rolling down, only this time as... "Ultimate Cannonbolt!" Noah shot his spikes at 13. 13 collapsed onto the ground and Noah hit him and sent him into a building. "You idiotic little man. I was programmed to kill you, boy, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Said 13. "Oh yeah!?" "Yeah!" "Oh yeah!?" "Yeah, dude." "Oh." 13 Punched Noah and blasted him away. Noah transformed. "Slinky! Whoa...this is new..." Noah bounced over to 13 and stretched at him and hit him. "This alien is really fun!" Said Noah. "Did you forget about me!?" Kierra yelled. Kierra was under some debris. Noah helped her up. "Sorry." Noah grabbed Kierra quickly and just barely sprung out of the way of a blast. 13 shot more energy spheres at the two. Noah bounced around each one dodging. "Man, this alien is fun! Wee!" Noah said. But Noah being Noah and not paying attention-- "Noah! Look out!" Yelled Kierra. But Noah and Kierra got hit by the blast. Noah reverted back and they started falling down a hill and crashed into a wall of an alley. "That could've gone better..." Said Noah. "I told you to look out." Said Kierra. 13 then walked to them. "I was created by a little someone you know to kill you." Said 13. "Try me, you Robotic Redneck." Said Noah. 13 grabbed Noah, but then Noah slapped his Matrix. "Upgrade!" Noah melted onto 13 while he was holding him up and tried to merge with him, but 13 pulled Noah out and threw him at Kierra. "That was your brilliant plan? I'll fight then." She said. Kierra went to levitate 13 into a wall, but he blasted her. "OK, blasting my girl is too far." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah jumped into 13's body. 13 turned black on got green lines all over him and a Matrix symbol on his chest. "F-fool! Get out of my body!" Said 13. "You call a bunch of circuits and wires a body?" Noah said. Noah self-destructed 13! BOOM! Meanwhile.... "I've got plenty more in store for you Segurason..." Said the man. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Aliens *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Slinky (First Appearance) *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *Deadly 13 *Unknown Man Trivia *This is Slinky's first appearance. *This is the second time Noah fought a robot assassin. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes